


Extra Credits

by cosmicrailway614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization of Male Genitalia, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Park Chanyeol, Roleplay, Smut, Student Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrailway614/pseuds/cosmicrailway614
Summary: "I need extra credits, Professor Park"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Extra Credits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So I was not planning on posting this fast but this idea came to me and I literally wrote it in two hours, so I'm sorry if this makes zero sense but I really needed to get this out my system. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this quick smut, I surely did enjoy writing it!

_Good luck with your new teacher babe ; )_

_Thank you, good luck with your course, your students are gonna love you (^^)_

Baekhyun send the text and started to run, he was near the classroom but he was supposed to be there five minutes ago, it was the first day of the semester and he was already late. But who the hell schedules a class at seven in the morning?

It was the first day of this new substitute professor and he was already hating them. Why did Mr. Kim have to go to give that damn "special class" at The Sorbonne? How was Baekhyun supposed to pass this class without being able to bribe the professor with cupcakes and puppy eyes for extra credits?

He was a senior and this was his last semester, he was supposed to take two courses of Ancient Greek and Latin to be able to graduate in Modern Languages. He had been pushing these classes until there was no other option than to take them, don't take him wrong, he was an excellent student with a scholarship but he was absolutely terrible in old languages. He had already taken and approved Greek with Mr. Kim, but now he had to take Latin with this new professor and he knew he was screwed. He couldn't fail this class, he was supposed to graduate next year! 

And why the hell was he supposed to take Ancient Languages when he was majoring in Modern Languages!? His boyfriend was the one in love with old cultures and languages, but here we has following his steps, luckily he had his giant to help him.

He got to the door of his classroom, it was already closed but he hear all the whispering and rustling of people taking their seats and he opened the door quietly, his eyes roaming around the classroom searching for an empty seat, his eyes immediately fixing in the figure sitting behind the professor's desk and his soul immediately left his body. 

He stood there completely frozen, his eyes big as plates and his mouth gapping, his mind connecting the pieces and he felt like a complete fool. So that's why Chanyeol never told him where this "course" he was going to teach was...

"Could you please take a seat so we can start the class, mister?" the deep, commanding voice demanded.

"Ye- Yes sir" Baekhyun stuttered, finding the only empty seat exactly in front of the professor's desk. He sat there, his eyes completely fixed on the man standing in front of him. 

"Good morning everyone, my name is professor Park Chanyeol and I'll be your professor of Latin for this semester"

\-- 

Baekhyun's mind was a mess for the entire duration of the class, if he were to be asked about what it was all about he wouldn't be able to give an answer to save his life.

Chanyeol looked like a dream, his sleeves rolled up showing his big arms, his dark hair styled up giving him a serious and sexy look, his deep voice rumbling in the classroom and making him feel things he wasn't supposed to be feeling right now.

He looked around the classroom in a weak effort to look like he was there paying attention, all the girls looked lovestruck, the majority of them were freshmen or sophomores, this class was open to take at whatever year suited them the best even though it was mandatory, so the majority of the students there were still new and didn't know the relationship between Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

Chanyeol had studied there too, graduating in Ancient Languages and Cultures two years ago. They had been dating for four years now, starting when Chanyeol was a junior and Baekhyun was a freshman. They had known each other all their lives but they were too shy and scared to admit they liked each other, only coming to terms with their feelings when they were apart for two years when Chanyeol left for uni and immediately feeling like they couldn't live without the other.

After that, Baekhyun got into the same uni Chanyeol was going, being one of the top Universities in Humanities they had both decided to go there since they were highschool kids. Chanyeol immediately confessed to him and Baekhyun didn't even let him finish before he was accepting his feelings. They have been together ever since.

But these kids didn't know they were a couple, that Chanyeol was head over heels for his cute boyfriend and that Baekhyun was a possessive son of a bitch, so that's why now that the class ended all the girls were swarming around Chanyeol like bees attracted to honey. He couldn't even get close to him to ask for an explanation, he was contemplating staying until everyone else left but he had a class immediately after so with a heavy sigh he gathered his stuff and left, not without looking back and making a brief eye contact with his boyfriend, who promptly looked away and kept explaining to the girls asking dumb questions just to be near him.

\--

"HOW COULD YOU CHANYEOL??" Baekhyun yelled, not actually mad but very very frustrated. They were on their apartment that they had rented after Chanyeol graduated, they had wanted to keep living together but Chanyeol couldn't stay in the dorms so Baekhyun decided to move out with him.

"I thought it would be kinda funny to see your reaction!" Chanyeol replied with a pout and puppy eyes. He was sitting on the couch, his hands fidgeting nervously.

"Well, my reaction was that I don't even know what you said in class" he said crossing his arms and glaring.

"That's too bad Mr. Byun, it was all really important because it was the syllabus and the first steps to understand the language. Also you have an assignment" he said with a disapproving shake of his head 

"But you can teach me and help me here!" Baekhyun retorted.

"No, it's your responsibility to pay attention, you can ask for your classmates notes now" he joked

"Chanyeol..." the other whined, getting closer and straddling his boyfriend's lap "would you give me extra credits professor?" he asked kissing his neck.

"I'm a professional Baekhyun, would you imagine what would happen to my reputation if I was to treat my boyfriend differently?" he said throwing his head back to give his lover more access to his neck "Uhm, right there babe" 

"What happened to the research at the museum?" he said bitting the earlobe

"They allowed me to get there an hour later to be able to teach the class, they said it's a great opportunity for my growth and encouraged me to take it"

"That's great baby, being a professor is a really big opportunity and a good entry in your resume. By the way, does the Dean know that we're a a couple" Baekhyun said while kissing his jawline

"Yeah, I explained the situation to them when they asked me to do teach this class and they accepted, they can't do anything about it, we have been dating way before this job so don't worry" he said putting his hands around his lover's ass and kneading them like he liked to do "we can't have any PDA tho so let's be careful"

"Okay, but I'm gonna kick those girls if they don't stop flirting with you" he said unbuttoning Chanyeol's shirt "Sir..." he whispered on his ear and that made Chanyeol groan

"Baekhyun..." 

"Did I just find a new kink of yours?" Baekhyun teased

"Probably..."

"I'm gonna take so much advantage of this" he smirked, while the taller captured his lips in a bruising kiss.

\--

The next few weeks were a torture for both of them. Chanyeol was always wearing something that turned Baekhyun on so much and Baekhyun was always calling him "sir" every chance he got. The sexual tension was so strong that it didn't matter how hard they fucked at home, they were always lusting after the other in class. 

But Baekhyun was also pissed, the girls would just not leave her boyfriend alone and to make matters worst Chanyeol now had an assigned office so his students could go if they had any question or needed help, so now his office was always packed with horny girls trying to get on his pants, not realising that he was very much gay and very much taken.

And on top of that, this Latin class was a complete mess. Not because his boyfriend was bad at teaching, he was actually amazing at his job, but Baekhyun just sucked big time at Latin, all those verbs and conjugations, and why were there so many of them?? 

He definitely needed extra credits and he knew exactly what he was going to do to get them.

\-- 

Okay, the size was exactly his size and the colour was really cool but he was getting more and more nervous.

He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked absolutely gorgeous, the clothing doing an amazing work on accentuating his curves. He gave a twirl to appreciate the costume from all angles and gave an appreciative nod.

Chanyeol was not home yet, but he had already texted him that he was on his way so he gave the final touches to his look and went directly to the small office where Chanyeol worked on his research. He tidied it up, moving all the important papers to a safe place and making sure the computer was far from the place he was sure was going to be a mess in a few hours.

"Baek, I'm home baby!" he heard Chanyeol greeting him, he immediately took his place next to the desk, trying to stay quiet until Chanyeol came to look for him.

"Baby?" he heard him going to the kitchen and the bedroom, not finding him there he heard his footsteps getting closer, he was getting more and more excited when the door was opened slowly.

"Baek?... Oh my god" Chanyeol was frozen at the door, his head feeling dizzy from how fast his blood was travelling south.

Baekhyun was wearing a white crop top with a small blue tie around his neck; a tiny red skirt that only covered his bubble ass, leaving his milky thighs on full display; the white thigh highs hugging his limbs snuggly and making his plump thighs look even more delectable; the black high heels made him look downright sinful, making his ass even more prominent. The soft makeup completed the look, shimmery eyeshadow, soft blush and red lips made him look ravishing.

"Can I have extra credits, professor? Baekhyun said in his most innocent voice "I'll do anything" 

Chanyeol smirked, rapidly understanding what was happening and slipping into character without hesitation.

"Anything, Mr Byun? " he smirked taking his tie off and walking to his sinful boyfriend.

"Yes sir, anything" he nodded innocently

"Okay then, kneel on the floor" Chanyeol said standing right in front of him

Baekhyun complied immediately, kneeling on the carpet and looking up waiting for directions

"Well, aren't you a slut Mr Byun?" Chanyeol said, looking at his eyes to see if it was okay to use those terms with him now. Baekhyun gave a small nod and he knew they were good to go.

Chanyeol unclasped his belt and unbuttoned his pants quickly, he unzipped his pants and took his half hard cock out, Baekhyun's eyes shone with lust and desire at the sight of his favourite treat. 

"Do you like what you see Mr Byun?" Chanyeol teased, giving a few pumps to his cock to make it completely hard.

"Yes sir, a lot. It's very big and it's so hard" he said with amazement.

"And it likes to be sucked" he said smearing his precum on the other's lips, ruining the lipstick in the process "what are you waiting for sweetie?"

Baekhyun took his tongue out and gave an experimental lick to the head, relishing in the taste on his boyfriend. Chanyeol was a very healthy person, his diet was very clean and healthy and that made him taste so so good. Baekhyun was addicted.

"Don't tease darling" he said, hitting his cheeks with his cock and then pressing it to the thin lips.

Baekhyun took the head on his mouth, giving a light suck and moaning at the salty taste, making Chanyeol moan in return.

Baekhyun took him more and more until the tip hit his throat, he voluntarily gagged and relished in the reaction it caused, he bobbed his head up and down, taking in his hand what he couldn't take in his mouth. 

He got braver and with a swift movement he deepthorated him, burning his nose in the dark pubes and inhalating the musky scent of his lover there, Chanyeol groaned and moaned at the tightness around his cock, he grabbed the soft brown hair of his boyfriend and tried to guide him in his movements.

"Your mouth feels amazing Mr. Byun" he praised

"Would you like to fuck it, sir?" Baekhyun asked sweetly, his voice hoarse but still very much innocent

"Fuck..." he muttered, taking the smaller's head on one hand and pushing his dick in with the other, he gave experimental thrusts, making the other swallow his dick slowly. When he was used to the sensation, his hips started to move with more force, giving fast and powerful thrusts, he felt himself leaking on his lover's throat who moaned at the bitter taste.

"Mr Byun, never occurred to me that you were such a cockslut" he said between harsh breaths "the good student, the one with the full scholarship that's works in the library, the one with the innocent face, being a complete whore for a few extra credits. Who would have thought?" 

Baekhyun whimpered at the humiliation, his cock straining in its confines and begging to be touched, but he knew better, he needed to keep character.

Chanyeol felt himself nearing his orgasm, he slowed down his movements until he stopped, pushing Baekhyun off who coughed and panted to catch his breath, his makeup was completely ruined by his drool and sweat, and Chanyeol thought he looked the most beautiful like that.

"Stand up, we're not done yet" 

Baekhyun stood up in wobbly legs, his head feeling light from the arousal.

"Bend over the desk" he said positioning himself behind his lover, Baekhyun obeyed leaving his ass completely on display, practically presenting himself to his professor.

Chanyeol grabbed his wrists and tied them behind his back with his tie, giving a few pulls to check that everything was alright. He lifted the small skirt and his breath was taken away.

Baekhyun was wearing a sheer black panty, his soft ass looking even more delectable, Chanyeol looked hungrily at the globes, kneading them and giving a hard slap that made the other cry.

"Fuck Mr Byun, youe ass is such a sin" he groaned, moving the flimsy fabric to the side to reveal a cute metal butt plug that was snuggly nested between the babe's ass, the red jewel shining cutely and making Chanyeol feel hungrier.

He grabbed the plug and slowly pulled it out, making Baekhyun mewl in pleasure 

"Wow, you came here to my office all prepared to be fucked Mr Byun" he said slowly fucking him with the plug, making him moan and mewl at the pleasure.

Chanyeol took the plug out and the other was about to complain when suddenly the toy was quickly replaced by a thick cock, entering him slowly to make him feel every inch and every vein. Baekhyun gave a drawn out moan and tried to push back, earning a harsh slap to his butt.

"Stay still, whore" he warned

He didn't give Baekhyun time to adjust, he started to thrust hard and deep into the tight, wet rim, Baekhyun was dripping with all the lube he had used to prepare himself, glad that he had thought in everything and how they wouldn't have time for prep.

"Fuck, you're so tight sweetie!" he praised, pulling him from the tie to glue his back against his chest, the smaller moaned at the show of dominance and strength of his boyfriend, he loved being manhandled. The taller snaked one hand under the small crop top to play with the smaller's nipples, earning pleased sounds from him and making him needier.

"You like that Mr. Byun?" he teased "you like being fucked in my office, where everyone could see us? Imagine that guy that's always flirting with you, if he enters right now and sees you being a whore for your professor, what would he think huh?" he teased, his words making Baekhyun feel hotter and hornier "he'll see how his cock is nothing compared to mine, how his dick could never satiate you like mine does" he pinched his nipples hard making Baekhyun whimper.

"Maybe I'll fuck you during office hours, so those girls that always come here can see and understand that their pussies will never satisfy me like yours" he whispered, still playing with the other's nipples while his other hand was rubbing Baekhyun's cock through the panties "how your cunt is the best I've ever had and they can't live up to it"

Baekhyun felt like he was suffocating, his cock was leaking profusely and his hole was clenching around the thick cock viciously, his mouth letting out the filthiest sounds.

"Or maybe I'll fuck you in front of the Dean and the professors, so they all know how you go on your knees for a little extra credits" he took the smaller's cock on his hand and gave a hard squeeze that made Baekhyun cry, he moved his hand up and down nearing him to his release "or do you go on your knees for them too huh? Maybe that's why your grades are so high, because you're a slut for all of them, because you suck their dicks for a little help on your tests, maybe that's why you're so good at sucking dick, because that's everything you do. Because that's what you are, a complete cockslut" he said grabbing his lover's neck and pressing it, choking him like Baekhyun liked it, while his other hand jerked him at a fast pace.

That was everything he needed to find his release, his dick spurting thick ropes of cum on the desk, making him shake and cry at the intensity of his orgasm. Chanyeol followed suit, spilling his seed deep inside Baekhyun groaning and thrusting to ride the last shocks of his climax. 

He quickly left Baekhyun's neck go and untied his hands so his lover was more comfortable, but he didn't pull out, they both liked to stay like that for a while when they made love.

They stayed there catching their breaths, basking in the other's warmth and in the feeling of still being connected.

"Baek... That was..." he broke the silence, still breathing rapidly

"Fucking great, fuck me more often like that Yeol" he commented giggling "I loved it... And I love you" he smiled to him.

"I love you too baby" he pecked his temple.

"I didn't know you had a crossdressing kink tho" 

"Neither did I, but you look beautiful dressed like that" he said kissing his neck "it was inevitable that I was gonna have you. Are you okay?"

"I feel amazing babe, you did me so well" he smirked, tilting his head to give him a kiss "but, can I have some extra credits, sir?" he teased innocently, making Chanyeol laugh and pinch his ass playfully.

"We'll see"

\--

"And that's all for today's class, remember to do the mandatory reading and we'll discuss the topics tomorrow. You're dismissed"

Everyone gathered their stuff and started exiting the classroom

"Oh, and Mr Byun, come see me in my office to discuss the extra credits you need" 

Baekhyun smirked

"Yes... Sir"

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for giving this a try and reading it!  
> Sorry if this was not very good, that is the shortest fic I've ever written and it was not very descriptive, I was trying to write with less words but I'm not loving it that much, so the next one will be a lot better than this!
> 
> Thank you so much guys for all your love and support, I love you all so so much!!
> 
> P.s. come talk to me on Twitter, my username is @cosmicrailway88


End file.
